Wolvyn
Biography: I gather what I can from the lands to supply my clans needs. I sell what the clan don't need to make money for what the clan needs. =General Observations= Appearance This Mahirim is of average height and build. His silver-tipped ebony fur seems to glisten in the moonlight. His silvery eyes seem to take in all of his surroundings, he is wary of strangers but his eyes show a kindness in them. He wears the hides of his enemies studded with cold forged iron. Upon his hands you can see the fabled claws of his Tribe, also there is a long spear that he uses as a walking staff. You see a dark painted wooden buckler strapped over his pack. Hanging from his pack is all the tools that one would consider normal for a gatherer to carry. Demeanor He is quiet, does not speak much unless it is important. He perfers to listen to the spirits of the elements. For days at a time he can be found staring at the clouds or ponds, even watching the winds blow the grasses of the plains. He will hunt anyone that tries to hunt upon the lands of the sundered guard.. sometimes following them for days to ambush them when they feel they are safe from harm. Actions He is both a gatherer of all the bounty of the lands of the Sundered Guard as well as a dreamer, a vision-chaser of The Sundered Claw. He spends most of his spare time when not upon a Hunt seeking out that which is needed by the Mrth of his clan or in prayerfull meditation amougst the glades. Quirks, Habits & Flaws He is a loner generally but will do whatever is needed by his matron, whom he considered his sister. His word is his bond, he will not break it unless there is no other choice. The Clan comes before all else. =Life History= Child My childhood was typical. I hunted and learned to speak with the spirits of the land. I enjoyed fishing alot. Young man I become a young man, passing the trials of adulthood many seasons ago of the Grey Claw clan. I hunted with the various clans and earned my Mask. One day I finally grew dissatisfied enough with the current civilizing trend and disenchanted with the worship of the traditional moon-gods Theia and Neith, so i doning my mask I left for the greatest hunt ever. To go where the spirits willed it. I ended up following the path of my elder sister and making my way to the lands claimed by Sundered Clan and going back to the primal hunt. Moving deeper into the Heartlands of Agon, we struggled over the next few decades to carve out our own territory. Finally doing so but then coming into conflict with a group of mensh that wanted the same area. ... many battles and years pass, I was shown a way to hybernate like the bears do.. but only for decades not seasons. I was finally awoken with a vision. A sickly shadow, emanating from a black spire so as to cover and consume the Heartlands, suffocating all life and forever perverting the earth. Also present in the vision is a brief vision of Aldalonde, bathed in silver moonlight cast by Theia in the sky above. The sound of howling wolves follows, driving the shadow back from the village and forest. I track down the Sundered Claw and tell my sister Ashka Da'Naffa of the vision, it is similar enough to her own that she listens well. She decides to go speak to the mensh we both saw in our visions. I followed her but kept to the shadows. This was about five years ago.. Family Background TBD =Recent Chronicles= TBD Starting out.. TBD Adventure Journal Day 1... Scrolls & Writings tBD =Deeper Detail= Personality TBD Motivations He has seen the visions of death or more properly undeath stalking the lands. His primary motivation is to remove all forms of undeath from the lands. With that said he has a personal vendeta against any that practice the foul arts of necromancy, and will hunt to any he finds to no ends. Goals & Ambitions He seeks to raze the black tower to the ground, put an end to the Deathless Mage, lower the Pall of Synochus and see the Guard grow strong. As well as have a nice little galleon to go deep ocean fishing when time of peace if finally reached. =Final Summary= Character Concept TBD Likes.. The Mother, the moon, the winds, the rain, fire, mountains, plains, birds, fishing, farming, mining, lumberjacking, planting tree, growing crops, Singing and Dancing Dislikes.. Undeath, Demons, unnatural things of all sorts, oathbreakers, some mensh Favourite Sayings (Here is a song i composed tonight for you all in feral, and the link to English words.) ( http://my.homewithgod.com/heavenlymidis2/here.html ) Nere vas Sha din a otol Nere hok ghin ther utol Ebah gnar sha mrth iza luna a varshe Neth Ther kasa nkosh nere nala Ghin neth ka, gnar ra neth Sha? Neth hok ghin gru ghrel ize va luna. Neth kasa kaneiu, Gru kaghi nere. Neth kasa hok gru ther ize nere kanaf Nere vas nakeir va latoh din kaluna Nere kasa nakeir ravun luna nala Gnar Sha rotah gruk nala rin ravun? Gnar sha kasa Nere Kaghi Ghin neth ka, gnar ra neth Sha? Neth hok ghin gru ghrel ize va luna. Neth kasa kaneiu, Gru kaghi nere. Neth kasa hok gru ther ize nere kanaf Nere vas sha din fraka a rotah Nere hok rotah nere ther fraka Nere hok tegra carn mrren din ravun Ravu gren nrul Ghin neth ka, gnar ra neth Sha? Neth hok ghin gru ghrel ize va luna. Neth kasa kaneiu, Gru kaghi nere. Neth kasa hok gru ther ize nere kanaf Nere kasa rakeh ravun kanaf din nran Keag ravun kanaf carn mrren ere Nere kasa Ghrel nere ghrelan rin ravun Gnar sha? kasa Nere Kaghi Ghin neth ka, gnar ra neth Sha? Neth hok ghin gru ghrel ize va luna. Neth kasa kaneiu, Gru kaghi nere. Neth kasa hok gru ther ize nere kanaf Nere vas Sha din raksha a keirn, Nere kasa nurah va kerohae a truhl Nere kasa keag n hasla rin ravun Nere raksha kasa Nkos. Ghin neth ka, gnar ra neth Sha? Neth hok ghin gru ghrel ize va luna. Neth kasa kaneiu, Gru kaghi nere. Neth kasa hok gru ther ize nere kanaf Khen hasla neth kasa keag, Gnar gra kanaf ravun ka lunte. Neth kasa kaeg nere nef rin ravun. Gnar sha kasa Neth Kaghi? Ghin neth ka, gnar ra neth Sha? Neth hok ghin gru ghrel ize va luna. Neth kasa kaneiu, Gru kaghi nere. Neth kasa hok gru ther ize nere kanaf Keywords TBD Category:Character Backgrounds Category:Character Backgrounds